


Our Little Elf

by MacBeka



Series: Magic Doesn't Spoil Everything [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Non Explicit, Our babies admit their feelings for Fenris, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Varric thinks he's funny, discussions of polyamory, self worth issues, shy!Fenris, slightly OOC, well tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke tells Fenris how he and Anders feel. Fenris is hesitant but Garrett is quick to quieten his fears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Elf

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings for this except non-explicit implied past rape by Danarius. Only mentioned in passing, probably won't even notice it but just in case.

"You know," Garrett said, batting at a fly, "I really hate bandits."

Anders snorted and rolled his eyes but didn't reply. "You never got over that time one of them tried to flirt with you."

"I was killing him; it wasn't an appropriate time to flirt," Hawke grumbled.

"It hasn't stopped you before," Fenris said, a rare tone of amusement in his voice.

"The elf cracked a joke!" Varric exclaimed, laughing.

"Hey, my broody elf is funny as fuck, Varric." Hawke pulled Fenris close, an arm around his shoulders as he automatically pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Fenris froze in place, his eyes wide as he stared at Hawke. Garrett paused, realising what he'd just done. He coughed self-consciously, shuffling.

"Sorry, I, uh..."

Fenris's eyes flicked to Anders in a questioning and worried glance. He relaxed slightly when he saw nothing but amusement on his face (though Hawke recognised the slight undertones of jealousy).

Garrett and Anders hadn't discussed their feelings for Fenris since the first time last week. Fenris also hadn't addressed the relationship, which Isabela had informed them he was unaware of. Hawke wasn't really sure how they were going to deal with it. Anders seemed happy with just him, as did Justice. Hawke had never been so happy as he had been in the time he'd spent with Anders and Justice, but he couldn't help wanting more, wanting Fenris.

"Can I talk to you later?" Garrett blurted out, still staring at Fenris.

Fenris blinked in surprise and nodded silently.

"If you two have finished flirting," Anders cut in with a grin, "I would suggest we move on. We can get to the Coast by nightfall if we carry on at this pace."

"I agree with Blondie," Varric said.

The two of them started off again, leaving Garrett and Fenris staring at each other lamely. Garrett couldn't help himself when he reached out to brush his fingers against Fenris's sharp gauntlets with a shy smile. The smile the elf gave him in return was confused and shaky, shy, but still there. He didn't pull away.

"Come on," he said, turning to catch up with the others.

Anders was grinning happily at him over his shoulders, a supportive and proud set to his shoulders. Garrett couldn't help but puff up at the idea that Anders was proud of him. As long as Anders was around to be proud of him, he could do anything.

* * *

Hawke was making a fuss of setting the tents up just to waste time so he could think of what the hell he was actually going to say to Fenris. Anders was sat by the fire they'd made, watching him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"You could help, you know," Garrett grumbled.

"I know. I enjoy watching you frown like that though."

"This is your fault, you know. Actually, no, it's Justice's fault. Let him out so I can rant at him."

Anders laughed and rolled his eyes, though the cracks of blue and smell of the Fade was a surprise. He'd been joking, damn it.

"How is it my fault?" Justice asked in his deep voice.

Garrett huffed and threw down the cloth of the tent, falling down to the floor to sit beside Justice. He waited only a moment before he was pulling Justice's legs free from the way Anders had crossed them and shuffling to sit between them, leaning back against the spirit.

"You woke Anders up," he muttered petulantly.

Justice's deep chuckles resonated through his chest, his fingers coming up to play in his hair.

"I do believe I made it up to you," Justice growled in his ear, making him shiver.

Ah, yes. Justice had certainly made amends in the form of orgasms. Hawke still reserved the right to be grumpy. It was one of his defining character traits, after all.

"You're cruel."

"You just don't like responsibility. Amusing, considering everyone runs to you when they have a crisis."

"Well, you're not wrong," Hawke mused.

Fenris returned then from his scout, hesitating when he saw Garrett curled up against Justice.

"Up," Justice ordered in the voice that he could never say no to.

Hawke made a display of sighing dramatically and getting up, grinning down at the spirit. He grabbed his staff automatically before he went over to Fenris. He gestured further down the path before he started walking. Fenris seemed to understand that he wanted privacy for this conversation and followed.

After a minute, Hawke sat down on a fallen tree, crossing his legs and balancing precariously. Fenris stayed standing, fingers twitching nervously.

"You and the... spirit seem comfortable," Fenris started awkwardly, keeping his eyes down.

"I, uh, yeah... Justice is actually really interesting when he relaxes."

Fenris nodded, waiting. Garrett fidgeted, trying to find the words to begin. Eventually the elf sighed and spoke again.

"What did you want to talk about, Hawke? I'm sure Anders wouldn't appreciate our...  _flirting_."

"Actually, that's kind of what this is about. Anders and I--"

"I know that the two of you are intimate," Fenris snapped. "If this is supposed to be some explanation as to why our flirtations need to stop, I don't need or want to hear it."

Hawke blinked in surprise. Fenris seemed to take this as confirmation of his assumptions and scowled, turning to leave in a huff.

"I like you," Garrett blurted before Fenris could leave. Fenris froze in place and didn't turn back around, but he didn't move away either. "As in, I really like you, and I find you attractive and amazing and fascinating and I really want to--"

Hawke yelped when strong hands gripped his arms and cool lips were pressed against his. His fingers scrabbled against the smooth metal and leather of Fenris's armour as he tried to pull the elf closer. He hummed happily and pressed closer, nearly falling when the presence in front of him disappeared suddenly.

"That shouldn't have happened," Fenris whispered quickly before turning to leave again.

"Anders like you too."

Fenris stopped once more, bowing his head briefly as he turned back around.

"He likes you too. He haven't really, um, talked about it much, but we both like you."

"But you have each other, what need would you have for me?" Fenris asked quietly, vulnerably.

"It isn't just a need, Fenris, it's want. We  _want_  you in our lives, we  _want_  you to like us back,  _we want you._ It's okay if you don't feel the same way about either of us, but we thought you should know. A-And if you want to go back to Kirkwall, that's also okay."

"Hawke, I just kissed you," Fenris said. "I would have thought you could safely assume I return your feelings."

"But it's not just me."

"Anders, yes." Fenris nodded. "Anders is... I do not know. There are...  _feelings_. Emotions that I don't know how to deal with. A slave is not allowed intimacy except that which his master  _bestows_  upon him," Fenris growled venomously, shaking with anger suddenly.

"Hey, it's okay," Hawke said gently, standing to rest his hands lightly on the elf's forearms. "Even if this discussion goes no further, I won't let him touch you. You are my friend and this is  _your_ life now. I won't let anyone take you back. Over my dead body."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he admitted. "You have so much potential. You have a family, you have Anders. I could not let you throw it away just to save me."

"Fenris, everyone feels the same. There isn't any of us that would see you back in Tevinter hands. Plus, I'd like to see Danarius go up against three apostates, the guard captain, a pirate queen and a dwarf."

Fenris's lips curled up into a rare, small smile and he huffed a laugh as if he was thinking about it.

"Okay? Danarius is never touching you again, I swear it."

"Thank you. As for your... proposal, the only touch I remember was forced. It may be the only touch I have ever known. I don't know if I could... engage in that," Fenris admitted quietly, his voice low with fear of appearing weak. Garrett didn't even want to imagine how many times Fenris had been demeaned by people not acknowledging the gravity of his situation.

"Hey," Garrett said to get his attention, making sure he was looking before he continued. "If you never want anything like that, that's fine. If you do, that's also fine. If you want to watch, that's definitely fine. A relationship isn't based solely on sex, Fen. It's about honesty, respect, trust. If you want to wined and dined, you will be. If you want a shoulder to cry on, you will have it. If you want a mage to shout at, by the Maker you'll have one."

Fenris huffed a laugh and smiled, lifting his hands to lace his fingers through Hawke's.

"Or if you just want friends, you'll have them. It's up to you."

"I..." Fenris took a shaky breath and blinked quickly, his eyes becoming wet. " _Garrett_..."

Hawke stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Fenris, holding him close. He bit back a wince as those sharp gauntlets clutched at his back. The elf pressed his face into his neck and pressed closer. Garrett didn't mention the shaking hiccups and soft sobs; he just rested his cheek on Fenris's head and held him. He was amazed at just how long Fenris stayed in his arms, usually not one for touching.

When Fenris moved back, he looked more collected as he wiped away tears, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"I should... talk to Anders," Fenris whispered.

"I'm right here," Anders's gentle voice said from behind them.

Fenris turned to look at him and smiled slightly, looking shy again. Anders smiled reassuringly and came over.

"Justice suggested I should come over. I only caught the last bit, but it's definitely up to you, and there will be no pressure for anything. Least of all sex."

"Thank you, Anders. I... I would like to think."

"Of course," Hawke said quickly with a nod. "You take as long as you need."

Fenris hesitated for a moment before leaning up to kiss Anders gently. "Now it's fair. I'm sure Justice would approve?" Fenris joked quietly, smiling a little.

Anders grinned. "He does. Come, Garrett, leave Fenris to think. Varric and I set up the tents."

"You know where we are if you need us."

Anders took Hawke's hand and pulled him away before he could harass Fenris any further. The elf smiled appreciatively and looked up at the stars.

"It went well, I'm guessing?" Anders whispered.

"I think so." Hawke recounted it as best as he could remember.

"Hey, where's the elf?" Varric asked when they got back to camp.

"He's just down the path," Anders answered vaguely.

"You didn't break him, did you, Blondie?"

Anders rolled his eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

"Can Justice wake us at dawn to move on?" Hawke asked, tightening his hold on Anders's hand before he could slip away.

"Of course." Anders moved closer again and kissed him softly, lingering for a moment before smiling and pulling back. "Don't stay up too late. You know how Justice worries."

"I won't be long; it's been a long day."

Anders nodded and waved to Varric before he headed to their tent and climbed inside. Hawke sat down opposite Varric, poking at the fire with a stick and a happy smile on his face.

"What's got you so chipper?" Varric inquired, his fingers trailing lovingly over Bianca at his side.

"Can't a man be happy when he's off to murder criminals?"

Varric chuckled. "It's not your usual murder-related happiness. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Varric opened his mouth to argue but Hawke carried on before he could. "Just... leave this one, Varric. Please?"

"Alright, sure thing. You and Blondie look happy together though. You're good for him."

"Yeah?" Garrett asked with a hopeful smile. He hadn't really discussed their relationship with anyone.

"He smiles. He makes jokes. Justice lets him have free time. You're good for both of them."

Hawke's little smile widened as he looked into the flames. "I'm glad you think so. Your opinion means a lot to me, Varric. How's Bartrand?"

"Oh, he's still a raving lunatic. Don't think that's goin' to change. The idol poisoned his mind; doesn't seem to be any cure for it except a madhouse."

"What's next for you then?"

"Wherever you take me. I'm with you for as long as you'll have me."

"It's good to have you along, Varric. Don't know where we'd be without you."

"A great deal poorer and still livin' with your uncle."

Hawke laughed and grinned as Varric said goodnight and disappeared into his tent. Garrett stayed by the fire, poking it to keep it alive, his thoughts sorting through the events of the day. Fenris knew. Fenris had kissed them both. Fenris had  _cried._ He'd never seen Fenris cry before, and it was all because Hawke had promised him the option of love. As much as Isabela joked about Fenris being 'emotionally constipated', the elf had clearly been starved of any positive affection. Garrett would change that, as would Anders, if they were allowed.

As if summoned, Fenris appeared behind him.

"Hawke...?" the elf asked quietly.

Garrett turned to look at him and smiled reassuringly. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yes. I... Would it be okay if I slept with you and Anders in your tent tonight?" His voice was almost silent, barely more than a whisper, but Garrett couldn't stop his grin.

"Of course. Word of warning though: when Anders sleeps, Justice comes out. Spirits don't need sleep apparently. He'll keep us safe while we sleep, if you still want to stay...?"

Fenris seemed a bit hesitant but he still nodded. "That's acceptable. Do you and Justice..." Hawke waited patiently but Fenris sighed in frustration when he didn't immediately understand what he meant. "Do you and the dem--  _spirit_  have sexual relations?"

"Yeah. He's as much of a person as Anders is. It's okay if you don't want him like that though, he's very respectful of people's boundaries. Says it's unjust to force someone to do something."

Fenris smiled a little and nodded. "If you trust it, I trust you. Him," he corrected quickly. "If you trust him."

"Do you want to go to bed now?" Hawke asked, standing.

"Only if you were intending to."

"I'm exhausted after today's travelling. Come on."

He held out a hand that Fenris took after a moment, leading him over to their tent. He held the flap open, following when Fenris entered. Fenris knelt awkwardly, shifting under Justice's intense gaze.

"Justice, you're staring," Hawke said casually, setting his stave next to Anders's.

"My apologies. Would you like Anders and I to relocate?"

"No," Fenris said quickly. "No, that won't be necessary."

Hawke stripped down to his smallclothes and crawled into the bedroll beside Justice, kissing him briefly.

"This space is reserved for a beautiful elf," Garrett grinned, patting the space beside him.

Fenris blushed and undid the clasps of his armour until his chest was bare. He seemed reluctant when he reached the lacing of his leggings.

"Hey, it's okay," Garrett reassured, loosely taking hold of his wrist. "You wear whatever you're comfortable in."

Fenris nodded silently and let his hands drop, crawling into the roll next to Hawke. Hawke felt his warmth against his side, noticed the tenseness of his muscles.

"However you're comfortable," he reiterated.

There was a moment of stillness before Fenris rolled onto his side and shuffled closer, resting his head on Garrett's shoulder. Hawke hoped he hid his shock at the elf's forwardness but wasn't a hundred percent sure he managed it. Fenris didn't mention it anyway.

"Can I touch?" he asked quietly, wondering what those lyrium lines felt like under his fingers, his tongue.

Fenris nodded quietly and closed his eyes, relaxing slowly. Hawke waited until he seemed comfortable before reaching over and stroking lightly over the raised markings. They were rough, bumpy. They felt sore. The skin was patchy and stretched over them, unhealthy, like barely healed burns.

"Do they hurt?" he whispered.

"It isn't the agony it once was, but yes, all the time."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Fenris shook his head and pressed closer, letting his eyes fall closed. Soon his body was pliant and his breathing even. Hawke smiled at how peaceful Fenris looked in his sleep, trailing his fingertips over his lips.

"Night, Justice," he murmured.

"Goodnight, Garrett."

* * *

When Hawke woke, Justice was gone, but Fenris was still here. The elf was awake, trailing fingers curiously through the hair on Garrett's chest. Like Anders, Fenris was mostly hairless. His chest was smooth except for the lyrium, all hard planes and lean muscle, with a tempting little trail of hair that led down into his leggings. 

"Where's Justice?" Garrett asked, voice rough from sleep. 

"He was gone when I woke not long ago. Dawn approaches," Fenris said, pausing the trailing of his fingers. 

"You don't need to stop that," Hawke reassured, smiling as Fenris continued.

"Are all humans so hairy? Danarius never... He never undressed fully..." 

Fenris's voice was quiet, hesitant. Reluctant to share the information. His relaxed body was tense now, his hand still. 

"He can't touch you now, Fenris, I swear it. As for the hair, I don't know. Anders isn't. Carver isn't. At least, he wasn't before he ran off to join the Templars. My father was, though. Bethany always used to... Used to..."

Hawke fell silent, the pain still too raw years later. There hadn't been time to mourn her, and Mother had blamed him for her death. Part of her still did. After Marian's death as a babe, Mother had always talked about wanting another daughter. Two daughters. Leandra Hawke had lost two daughters because of Garrett. 

"Hawke?" Fenris asked quietly, reaching up to turn his face to look at him. 

"Sorry, it's just... Everyone blames me. I think you would have liked Bethany, aside from the whole mage thing. She knew what had to be done and did it, though she always looked after others. Was always the first to separate me and Carver when she saw a fight brewing. Father always said she'd grow up to be a brilliant woman."

"I'm sure she would have. And at least she's with your father now," Fenris said, tone surprisingly soft.

"Sorry, I'm being really insensitive, you don't even remember your family," Garrett mumbled, wiping his eyes quickly. 

"I think it's easier that way. I don't have concerns about what they think of me, or whether I failed them. Never worry about sharing your thoughts with me, Hawke. I know I can be cruel, but..."

Garrett leaned down to kiss him gently, smiling a little when Fenris pressed closer. 

"We should get up and eat before we need to start moving again."

Fenris nodded and sat up, dressing in his armour swiftly. Hawke took a moment to admire before he did the same, crawling out of the tent when he was dressed, Fenris following a moment later. Garrett stopped for a moment, taking in the sight of Anders. The other mage was sat in front of the low fire, knees pulled up to his chest with his patchwork blanket wrapped around him and over his head tightly.

"Shit," Garrett hissed, rushing over. 

He fell to his knees quickly without a care for the nearby fire. Justice was still in control, eyes closed until he sensed Hawke in front of him. 

"Let him out.  _Now_ , Justice."

"But--"

"You're making it worse, let him out  _now_!" Garrett almost shouted, bringing Varric out of his tent. 

Justice fell back easily, the Fade marks disappearing. Anders gasped raggedly and immediately started sobbing, falling forward into Hawke's arms, grabbing at him. 

"Hush, love, I'm here, it's okay. You're safe, I promise, they won't get you here," Garrett whispered softly, pulling Anders into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. 

"I-It..." 

"I know. I know. It's okay, let it out. I'm not going anywhere. Justice doesn't mean to keep you in the dark. He loves you too. "

Anders clung onto him, his chest heaving with deep wracking sobs that slowly trailed off into hiccups and sniffles as the terror from his nightmare abated. Memories of solitary confinement plagued Anders while he slept, more often than not, and while Justice tried to help by remaining in control, it only kept Anders in the dark, in his terror. 

"I'm sorry," Anders whispered, sitting up and wiping at his wet cheeks angrily. 

"Hey, it's fine. You can't help it. Do you want to go home?"

Anders shook his head vehemently. "We have a job to do, and we're here now. I'm sorry..." he said again, looking up at Fenris and Varric. 

"We've all got demons, Blondie," Varric reassured, before grinning and adding: "You more than most."

Anders huffed a little laugh and a tiny smile graced his lips. "Justice isn't a demon," he answered automatically.

"Is there anything I can do?" Fenris asked awkwardly, shifting underneath Varric's curious and disbelieving stare.

Anders relaxed slightly and smiled gratefully before shaking his head. He stood before helping Garrett up and folding his blanket self-consciously. Hawke took it from him, softening the blow with a kiss and a smile.

"Help Fenris get a fire going?"

Nodding silently, Anders moved to the small pile of firewood they'd collected before they'd slept. Garrett folded the blanket carefully, knowing just how much Anders valued it. Fenris moved to join Anders without another word, letting his fingers brush against Anders's arm subtly. 

After stowing the blanket safely in Anders's pack, Hawke turned to Varric.

"I'm going to check the traps, are you coming?"

Varric nodded and followed him as they made the rounds of the animal traps Varric had set up last night. 

"What the hell was the elf doing in your tent?" Varric asked once he was sure they were out of earshot.

Hawke sighed. "It's kind of a long story."

"Is this what you were so happy about last night?" Ever the observer. Garrett nodded, not sure of what else there was to say. "Does Anders know?"

"Anders likes him too."

"Are you shitting me? Anders likes  _Fenris_? And Fenris likes Anders? Andraste's tits, there was enough sexual tension between them  _before,_  but now..."

Hawke laughed slightly and shook his head a little. "It's not like that. We haven't really talked about it much."

"What, you expect me to believe absolutely nothing happened between the three of you last night? Four if you count Justice."

"I'm confident enough in my sexual prowess to know that if anything had happened last night, you'd be  _very_  aware of it. And anyway, Fenris is..."

"Damaged goods?"

"Don't refer to him as 'goods'." Hawke scowled, resembling the elf in question. 

"Shit, I didn't even think. But that Magister guy, y'know...?" Varric asked quietly, looking around as if Fenris was going to jump out at any moment. Hawke nodded, because you could never be too sure with Fenris's elf ears. "Fuck... No wonder he's so touchy around Bela. Want me to have words with her about her sex jokes?"

"It's none of our business."

Varric nodded and they checked the rest of the traps in silence until they found a rabbit in one of them.  The dwarf knelt down to release the trap, handing the rabbit to Hawke before taking the components and putting them in the pack he'd brought. 

"So. You, Anders, Justice and Fenris? And they say three's a crowd," Varric teased, a note of curiosity to the words anyway. 

Garrett rolled his eyes. "I don't think Fenris will get on board with Justice much, but that's alright. He needs to know that he's safe with us."

"So how's it going to work? I need all the details, Hawke."

"Another day," he chuckled. "Don't say anything though, please?"

"My lips are sealed," Varric promised with a reassuring smile. 

They approached the camp to see Fenris and Anders smiling at each other next to the fire, a slight blush over the elf's cheeks. 

Hawke sat down and skinned the rabbit in silence, letting his actions take over his thoughts until he was finished, setting the meat in the pan. When he looked up, Varric was grinning as he tinkered with Bianca and Anders... Anders was curled up in Fenris's lap, his eyes shut. Nightmares always exhausted him, but he seemed to be only resting. He raised an eyebrow and smiled when Fenris looked at him and blushed. 

"Caught red-handed," Anders murmured tiredly, smiling anyway.

Rolling his eyes, Garrett kept one eye on the meat while it cooked and the other on Fenris and Anders. Fenris seemed awkward - like he wasn't quite sure where he was supposed to put his hands, or whether he was supposed to rest his cheek on Anders's head, or if he was supposed to help support Anders's back - but happy nonetheless. 

Hawke couldn't help his grin as Fenris looked down at a dozing Anders with a smile while he pushed a piece of hair behind his ear and dropped a kiss to his forehead. 

Most men wouldn't have been happy at the sight of the person they loved in the arms of another, and neither was Garrett. Garrett was overjoyed. But then, Garrett Hawke never liked conforming, did he?

**Author's Note:**

> In this series, Marian and Garrett are twins but Marian died as a baby
> 
> Also, I don't condone animal hunting and trapping, but a fictional dude's gotta eat.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
